Talk of Friends and More
by naioka1992
Summary: Part of the Evanescence Trials. Yami and Yugi have a little chat about recent events and friends. But what else may happen while they chat? yaoi yamiXyugi. oneshot songfic randomness. fluffy to some, decide for yourself.


Talk of Friends and More

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or Evanescence or the song "October" – that's the song used here.

NOTE: **_Song Lyrics_**

_Yugi's thoughts (and actions and speech in his POV)_

Yami's thoughts (and actions and speech in his POV)

Chapter 1 – October

_**I can't run anymore,**_

_It started raining when I was on my way home from Ryou's…I barely made it to the front door…I'm so tired._

_That's kinda what happens in October, though…_

_**I fall before you,**_

_I knock on the door and fall to my knees…just as you open the door._

_**Here I am,**_

'_Hi…'_

_**I have nothing left,**_

_You wouldn't know that, though, would you, Yami?_

_**Though I've tried to forget,**_

_I don't want to sit with you and Tea, Joey and Tristan and listen to you all remembering those times with Yami when you thought it was me._

… _I want to sit with Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik…and I want to laugh about the good times._

_**You're all that I am,**_

_You're just another side of me, for sure…too bad my "friends" all like you better._

_**Take me home,**_

_You help me in…I'm exhausted, and I won't try to deny that I need your help right now._

_I just didn't need you all those other times you "helped" me…_

_**I'm through fighting it,**_

_So I'll just let you have my old friends._

…_After all, I've made new ones, better ones…ones that understand what happens when a hikari gets confused for a yami…and vice-versa._

_Because that's what you're doing…_

…_They thought you were me…and now they expect me to be like you._

_**Broken,**_

_You tore my dreams in two…you threw everything I thought I knew out the window._

_**Lifeless,**_

_I'm just so tired…you sit me on my bed…when did we get up here again?_

_You towel my dry…well, as best you can. My head rests on your chest…I just want to sleep…_

_**I give up,**_

_Let me go to sleep…I wonder, do you sometimes hope that I won't wake up? So you can have my life entirely?_

_**You're my only strength,**_

_I don't want you to take over…so I keep on living._

_Also it's because I secretly admire you._

_**Without you,**_

_All those times I lost hope, either in myself or in my friends, you helped me._

_You're a great person…it's the way other people see you and me together, that's the problem._

_**I can't go on,**_

_I'm nearly asleep now…I wonder if you love me back?_

_**Anymore,**_

…_Did I just think that? Love? What am I thinking!_

_I knew I was gay, but…_

_**Ever again.**_

_…Not with my yami…then again, we are different, now._

_I guess we just look alike._

_**My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)**_

_You kept me going._

_**My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)**_

_Even when you made mistakes, like loosing to Pegasus, letting him trick you and me into going to Duellist Kingdom and making him seal Grandpa's soul into the camera…even after all that, you still made it right._

_You never gave up…so why am I complaining?_

_**My only joy,**_

_Let's face it, I'm happier around you._

_**My only strength,**_

_You keep me going…we work together…kinda like a couple, I guess._

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,**_

_If it weren't for the Millennium Puzzle…I'd just be an ordinary boy, who happens to rival Kaiba in unmeasured skill._

_**My only life,**_

_I've been thinking more about you lately…does that mean I'm beginning to obsess over you?_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_I hope not…Tea does that…and I don't want to be like her._

_**My only love.**_

_I…love you, Yami._

_**I can't run anymore,**_

I'm tired in my mind…but my body's still moving.

**_I give myself to you,_**

Yugi's here…he's soaked! Maybe it will calm my body so I can sleep…

**_I'm sorry,_**

I'm sorry your friends mistook you for me and me for you, Yugi.

**_I'm sorry,_**

I never meant for this to happen, you know.

**_In all my bitterness,_**

But you were so innocent, so sweet…and I couldn't bear to see you hurt and taken advantage of.

**_I ignored,_**

At first I hurt people because they hurt you…but know I see what you wanted me to do.

…So I made things right for you, taught them a lesson…and I gave them a second chance.

**_All that's real and true,_**

Now I'm real…and my path is somewhat true.

Then again, how true can the path of an ex-Pharaoh be?

**_All I need is you,_**

I need you to help, Yugi…I need you to show me how things should be.

**_When night falls on me,_**

I'm a yami…I should enjoy the night…but how? How can I, when my love is a hikari…a light…?

**_I'll not close my eyes,_**

I'll face the darkness and win…I'll fight it back so it can't hurt you, Yugi.

**_I'm too alive,_**

I'm brought back to reality, to what my body has been doing, when Yugi rests his head on my chest while I towel his hair as dry as I can get it.

**_And you're too strong,_**

You're strong inside, Yugi, I know it! All those times you helped your friends out…why have they suddenly abandoned you for me?

**_I can't lie anymore,_**

It's time I faced the truth…

**_I fall down before you,_**

I fall onto my knees in front of Yugi. He looks up to look at me, and I look him in the eye.

**_I'm sorry,_**

'I'm sorry, Yugi.'

**_I'm sorry._**

'I'm sorry your friends aren't your friends anymore. I didn't want this to happen.'

**_My only hope,_**

_What is he saying?_

_**(All the times I've tried)**_

'…_What are you saying?'_

_**My only peace,**_

'_I'm saying I'm sorry, Yugi…where were you today?'_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

'_At Ryou's, hanging out with him, Bakura, Malik and Marik…they're funny!'_

_**My only joy,**_

_He's smiling…he looks so handsome when he smiles…_

_**My only strength,**_

'_You hang out with a Tomb Robber? Hmm…mind if I tag along next time?' My jaw drops…but it has every reason to…he's never paid attention like that before…_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

'_Umm…okay, I'm sure it would be okay…but are you sure you and Kura won't try to kill each other or something? It's bad enough with Bakura and Marik and Malik together…'_

_**My only power,**_

I laugh…it sounds like they have fun together. I wish I had that with Tea, Joey and Tristan. He only person keeping them friends was Yugi…

**_My only life,_**

'Sounds fun!' I tell him…I wish I could tell him everything.

**_(And love is where I am)_**

'_So…how are Joey, Tristan and Tea? I haven't spoken with them in a while…' Yami sighs. Does he know I'm lying?_

'_We mostly hang out at the arcade now…I think they're afraid you're better off without them now.' He admits. I blink…whoa…._

_**My only love.**_

'So what do you and your friends do?' I ask as I go to get some dry clothes for him.

**_Constantly ignoring,_**

_I smile. He dose care…'Well, we sometimes go to see a movie…if we all have enough money, of course…other times we'll just hang out, play games, and sometimes we'll just hang out at the park and watch Marik and Malik scare people.'_

_**The pain consuming me,**_

_That's the good half of my life, Yami…not that you'd know._

_The other half is me trying to get away from Tea, Mai, Joey and Tristan…they hate me now because I'm not like you._

_**But this time it's cut too deep,**_

_They say I'm a traitor because I hang out with Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik…but they're better friends than they ever were!_

_**I'll never stray again.**_

_This time I'm sticking with Ryou and the others!_

_**My only hope,**_

'Yami…can I tell you something?' I turn round as Yugi murmurs that to me. I nod.

'Sure…what's wrong?' I ask.

**_(All the times I've tried)_**

_I squirm uncomfortably…I don't want to tell him._

'…_D-Do Tea, Joey, Tristan and Mai ever talk about me? Do they say how they feel about me hanging out with Ryou and the others?' Yami blinks._

'…_No, why?'_

_**My only peace,**_

I frown and walked back over to him, gripping his shoulders and bending down so we're face-to-face.

'Yugi have they hurt you?' He looks away shamefully and I know what they've done. I narrow my eyes and stand back up.

**_(To walk away from you)_**

'_Yami…? What are you going to do? Please don't hurt them!' I call desperately._

_If I get him to hurt them back, I'm as bad as they are!_

_**My only joy,**_

I stop and turn around. Tears are in his eyes…and I don't want to hurt him.

**_My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)_**

'_I won't hurt them if you don't want me to.' He tells me quietly, walking over to me again._

_**My only power,**_

I crouch down in front of him again and take his hands in mine. I wipe his tears away with one hand, a small smile playing on my lips.

**_My only life,  
(And love is where I am)_**

_Wh-What is he doing?_

_**My only love,**_

'_Wh-What are you doing?'_

_**My only hope,**_

'Yugi…I-I…I love you.'

**_(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,_**

_I gasp. He loves me?_

_**(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,**_

'_I-I…I love you too!'_

_**My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

I'm so happy…so I kiss him.

**_My only power,_**

_He…kissed me? I touch my lips lightly, still overcome by the kiss. I stare at him…he's smiling, as if he's laughing on the inside…_

_**My only life,**_

'Aibou…want to call your friends and ask them round? I want to start spending more time with you.'

**_(And love is where I am)_**

_That's it. I am the happiest person on earth right now._

_Yami loves me, he cares for me, and best of all, he's wiling to put up with Bakura, Malik and Marik to be with me._

_**My only love.**_

_I love him._

I love him.

**Well, wasn't that weird? I might do a sequel…where Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik come round! Hmm…I might do that, actually…BEWARE, INNOCENT READERS!**

**Umm…yeah…pwease review, much thankies for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
